11 November
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: 11 November. Hal-hal bahagia, hal-hal buruk; semuanya bercampuraduk. Miyaji tak tahu harus membenci hari ini atau tidak. / Happy (late) Birthday, my beloved husbando! / MoriMiya. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance, Angst_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Kurang nyesek(?). Maksa. Setting waktu berubah-ubah. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _Semi-AU. Alternative age._

 _MoriMiya. BL._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _11 November © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

 _11 November. Hal-hal bahagia, hal-hal buruk; semuanya bercampuraduk. Miyaji tak tahu harus membenci hari ini atau tidak. / Happy (late) Birthday, my beloved husbando! / MoriMiya. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Happy (late) Birthday, My Beloved Husbando, Miyaji Kiyoshi!]**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11 November.

Tanggal yang indah bagi seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Karena di tanggal itulah, ia bertemu dengan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Moriyama Yoshitaka.

.

.

.

.

11 November.

Tanggal yang indah bagi seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Karena pada tanggal itulah, orang yang berharga baginya berulang tahun.

Miyaji Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

.

11 November.

Di hari ini.

Saat ini.

Seharusnya Miyaji sedang meniup lilin, diiringi teriakan "Semoga panjang umur" dari teman-temannya dan berharap sesuatu seiring bertambahnya umur.

Tapi—kenapa?

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa aku disini?_

.

.

.

.

Miyaji menatap ke jurang di bawahnya.

Tangannya gemetar menyentuh pembatas jalan yang kini telah rusak dan membentuk bukaan besar—cukup untuk dilewati sebuah mobil sedan.

—dan memang ada sebuah sedan, jauh di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

"...kenapa...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di sore hari, baru saja Miyaji menyelesaikan ritual membasuh badannya, ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar._

 _Ia segera mengangkat telpon tersebut. "Moriyama? Ada apa?"_

["Miyaji, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"]

 _"Tidak juga. Kenapa?"_

["Bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini~?"]

 _Miyaji mendengus pelan. "_ Iie. _"_

 _["Nande?!"]_

 _"Hanya tidak mau saja."_

 _Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa di seberang sana._ ["Kalau aku memohon?"]

 _Decihan meluncur dari mulut Miyaji._

["Kau setuju, kan?"]

 _"Hhh... Baiklah, baiklah."_

.

.

.

.

[Kiyoshi, datanglah ke rumahku. Aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukmu.

Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan.

(Akashi)]

 _Miyaji menggaruk tengkuknya. Pesan dari Akashi itu datang tepat beberapa menit setelah Moriyama menelponnya._

 _"Huft. Apa boleh buat."_

 _Miyaji kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya, mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Moriyama;_

.

.

[Kita bertemu saja di rumah Akashi. Jam 5, pergilah kesana.

(Miyaji)]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa depan bukan kita yang mengatur.

Kita hanya memerankan naskah drama tak tertulis yang dibuat oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Dan tak semua naskah itu memiliki cerita indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah lewat dua jam sejak waktu yang ditentukan untuk bertemu. Miyaji mulai khawatir karena Moriyama tak kunjung datang. Duduknya mulai tak nyaman. Ia sibuk mengecek ponselnya, mengharapkan Moriyama segera datang._

 _"Lupakan saja dia."_

 _Miyaji tersentak ketika seseorang berbisik dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"O-oi, Akashi—"_

 _"Sekarang yang ada di depanmu adalah aku. Berhenti mengurusi yang lainnya."_

 _"Hei—!"_

 _Perhatian Miyaji teralih ketika ia merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar._

 _Cepat-cepat Miyaji mengangkat telpon itu, "Oi, Moriyama! Dimana kau?!"_

["Sedang dalam perjalanan. Kenapa?"]

 _"Haaah... Baguslah," Miyaji menghela nafas lega. "Sudah sampai mana?"_

 _Moriyama sedikit memberi jeda sebelum menjawab._ ["Sebentar lagi sampai, kok."]

 _"Baiklah. Kutunggu."_

["Sampai jumpa."]

Pip.

 _Dan sambungan diputuskan oleh Miyaji._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miyaji masih menatap kosong ke bawah jurang. Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha..."

Miyaji tahu Moriyama menyukainya.

Ia sadar bahwa tindakan Moriyama itu agar ia bisa dekat dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?_

 _Aku tahu hal itu, tapi kenapa...?_

 _Kenapa aku selalu mengabaikan protes "aku tidak nyaman melihatmu bersama Akashi" yang ia lontarkan?_

.

.

.

.

Memang tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui masa depan.

Kata-kata _'sampai jumpa'_ yang ia lontarkan benar-benar menjadi sebuah kata perpisahan.

"Pembunuh."

 _Pembunuh._

 _Pembunuh._

 _Pembunuh._

 _Pembunuh._

 _Pembunuh._

 _ **PEMBUNUH.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau pembunuh."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hari dimana seharusnya aku merayakan hari bertambahnya umurku._

 _Bertambah dewasanya diriku._

 _Aku justru harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling berharga bagiku justru meninggalkanku di hari itu juga._

.

.

.

.

Miyaji merasa aneh.

Kenapa ia baru mengakui betapa berharganya Moriyama Yoshitaka baginya sekarang?

Memang benar; _sesuatu yang hilang selalu lebih berharga dari yang didapat_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Pembunuh pantas musnah."_

.

.

.

.

Dan hal terakhir yang Miyaji ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah;

.

.

.

.

 _Darah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _End?_

* * *

 **A/N:** OTANOME, MAI LOPELI MEEYAHJEE KEEYOSHEE~ /tebar lopek/

Ahahaha—telat satu minggu—maafkan waifumu ini, mz /mojok/

Terkutuklah, tugas animasi laknat. Saya ngutang banyak fanfik minggu ini. Apalah YagenMida pesenan Jumtet masih 0 words, apalah project ff grup chapter 2 progressnya baru 10 persen. Hayati lelah :"(

Dan, ada yang tanya kenapa ff ini ceritanya aneh? Karena saya pengen kalian mikir sendiri endingnya gimana /naik-turunin alis/

Yah, kalau ada yang mau nulisin plot kalian sendiri di kolom review ya gapapa. Saya juga penasaran perkiraan kalian kayak gimana .w.

Yup, sekian dari saya. Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
